


look who's in your heart now

by stereosymbiosis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Sassing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereosymbiosis/pseuds/stereosymbiosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga visits his boyfriends, Daichi contemplates the place from which contentment springs, and Kuroo is amused by everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look who's in your heart now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



Daichi pulls his phone out of his coat pocket and checks the time. He slips his hand back into his pocket, still holding onto his phone in case it rings. He drums his fingers along the back of his phone and twists around to look down along the train platform. The last of the leaves still clinging to the tree branches float down onto the tracks, but there's no train in sight. He checks the time again, but not even a minute has passed.

He's not usually a fidgety person -- he takes pride, even, in being relatively calm and composed -- but tonight is an exception.

When the train finally pulls in, it's only four minutes late, but it feels more like he's been waiting an hour. The doors slide open and Daichi suddenly feels hot and sweaty in his heavy jacket. He cranes his head left and right as people exit the train, and once the crowd clears a little bit, he sees Suga step off the train a few cars down the platform.

He doesn't wait for Suga to walk over to him, and instead walks against the flow of foot traffic. Someone rolls over his foot with a suitcase, and grumbles, "Hey, watch it," but Daichi barely notices.

Suga doesn't even get a word in before Daichi wraps him in a hug so tight that he almost lifts Suga off the ground. Daichi presses his nose into Suga's hair, and as he breathes in Suga's familiar scent he feels a knot of anxiety untangling inside him, like when you massage a sore muscle and it finally loosens up. Suga's rumbling with laughter, and he finally wraps his arms around Daichi, too, and Daichi almost never wants to move from this spot, even though it's cold and windy and they're in the way of everyone on the platform.

"Hi, Daichi. I missed you, too," Suga says, and he presses a soft kiss right under Daichi's ear before stepping back and adjusting the shoulder strap of his bag. "No Kuroo?"

"No, he's at work, but he should be home in a few hours."

"Ah, okay." He looks a little disappointed for a second, but then gives Daichi a bright smile. "Come on, let's get out of the way before someone runs us over."

"I think someone already ran my foot over, actually," Daichi says, wiggling his toes in his shoe.

Suga appraises him as they walk down the platform to the street. "You can walk, so you're fine," he says, and Daichi elbows him.

"I was grievously injured, and I get no sympathy?"

Suga laughs. A streetlight suddenly illuminates behind him, and it casts a halo of light around his face. "I think you hurt _me_ more when you practically picked me up! I'm gonna have bruises on my ribs, Daichi."

Daichi is about to apologize, but Suga's mouth is twisted to the side in a little smirk, so he must be teasing. "I'm not sorry," Daichi says, instead. Suga laughs again, and the sound of it fills Daichi with warmth.

They walk the rest of the way to Daichi's apartment, and as Daichi pushes the door open and flicks the light on, Suga hums with approval. "This wasn't here last time I came to visit," he says, pointing to a painting hanging near the doorway. "I like it!"

"I like _you_ ," Daichi murmurs, tugging Suga toward him as the door clicks closed behind them. He cups Suga's face in his cold hands, gently resting the pads of his thumbs on Suga's pretty cheekbones, and Suga smiles under his hands. When they kiss, it's like everything slots right into place. It's not fair, Daichi thinks, that Suga goes to school so far away, and he can't kiss him all the time. But he's thankful that he gets this, at least. The anxious knot in the pit of his stomach starts unraveling again, and Daichi feels lighter than he has in a long time.

"Looks like you're starting the fun without me," a voice says from the kitchen doorway. Suga pulls away from Daichi and breaks into a grin when he sees Kuroo leaning one shoulder casually against the wall, his arms crossed in front of him and an eyebrow quirked. He looks nonchalant, but when Suga says, "Kuroo!" and crosses the room and pulls him into an embrace, Kuroo's face transforms; the wrinkle in his brow smooths out and a smile spreads across his lips. Kuroo doesn't show his softer side as readily with Daichi -- their relationship is just _different_ \-- but when Suga is here he can always count on seeing it.

Suga pulls back and kisses Kuroo, too, and this is something Daichi could watch all day. Suga's pretty eyelashes flutter against his cheeks, and Kuroo cranes his neck down and cups the back of Suga's neck with one hand and Suga's hip with the other, pulling them flush together. Is that what he and Suga look like when they kiss? Daichi is almost sad when they separate.

"I thought you had work?" Suga asks, looking back and forth between Kuroo and Daichi, as if they were conspiring together. Daichi shrugs his shoulders. He'd had no idea that Kuroo would be home, but it's a nice surprise.

"Ah, I did, but I managed to switch with someone at the last minute. Thought I'd stop home and meet you here."

"So sweet," Suga teases, and Kuroo honest-to-god blushes and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. Daichi can never get that kind of reaction out of him; when Kuroo's with Daichi, he's all smirks and smugness. That's why they need Suga, Daichi thinks -- to balance them out.

Kuroo hangs Suga's coat, and Daichi's. When he takes Daichi's coat, he squeezes Daichi's hand and kisses him on the mouth, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. A laugh rumbles out of Daichi's chest.

The three of them amble into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Suga sits at the counter and watches Daichi and Kuroo as they pass pans and ingredients, circling each other in the tiny kitchen with a practiced ease. It's been awhile since Daichi and Kuroo's schedules have lined up where they can make a meal together like this, but they've done it enough in the six months they've lived together that it feels like second nature. Suga sitting at the table watching them with a smile on his face is just the cherry on top of the sundae.

"What's that look on your face?" Kuroo asks when he looks up from the cutting board.

"I'm just happy that I'm here with my boys," Suga says, resting his cheek on his fist. "It's been too long since I came for a visit, and I've missed you both a lot." Daichi shares a smile with Kuroo. This is the kind of frankness and openness they just don't really do well when Suga's not around. It's hard for both of them, Daichi thinks, to talk about how they feel; Kuroo wears swagger as a mask, and Daichi doesn't want to push him. But when Suga's around, everything is just easier.

"Your _boys_ ," Daichi says.

"Yes, you're my boys," Suga insists.

"I'm okay with that," Kuroo says, and Daichi hums in agreement. It sounds pretty damn good to him.

Dinner is relaxed and pleasant, made moreso by Suga and Kuroo's ankles knocking against Daichi's under the table. When everyone's finished, Suga rises from his chair and asks, "Do you mind if I take a shower? I feel grimy from traveling."

"Only if we can join you," Kuroo says, waggling his eyebrows. Daichi kicks him under the table.

"Go ahead," Daichi says. "We'll clean up the table."

Kuroo gathers the dishes and washes them in the sink, and passes them over to Daichi to dry.

"So you got your shift changed," Daichi says as he towels off one of the dishes. "I thought you tried to switch with someone last week but no one wanted to take it?"

"Yeah, well, I may have bribed one of my coworkers by taking three of his early morning shifts," Kuroo says. "It's worth it, though."

"Suga's right," Daichi says, "that was really sweet of you."

Kuroo cups his fingers under the faucet and a stream of cold water arcs through the air and hits Daichi right on the chest. Daichi's mouth drops open, and Kuroo erupts in laughter at the look on Daichi's face.

"I cannot believe," Daichi says, twisting the wet towel in his hands, "that I try to compliment you douse me with water! Actually, I can believe it." Kuroo's laughing helplessly, his head thrown back, so he doesn't see when Daichi snaps the wet towel against his ass. He jumps in surprise, but if anything he just laughs harder, gripping the edge of the sink to keep upright.

"Ugh," Daichi says, but he can't stop the fondness from showing in his voice. Thankfully, Kuroo's still laughing too hard to hear it. Daichi's shirt is soaked and freezing, clinging to his chest uncomfortably, so he leaves Kuroo to his uncontrollable laughter and walks to their bedroom, peeling the shirt over his head as he pushes the door open.

Suga is standing next to the bed, facing away from the door, digging through his travel bag and wearing nothing but a towel low over his hips. His hair is still wet from the shower, and water sluices down the nape of his neck and leaves tracks between his shoulderblades. Daichi can't help but step forward and trace the tracks of water with his fingertips. Suga jumps in surprise, and the towel slips down his legs onto the floor.

"Ah! Sorry," Daichi says, leaning down the pick up the towel. "I actually didn't mean to do that."

"Nah, you're definitely not that smooth," Suga says, taking the towel back, but instead of covering himself up he holds it between his thumb and forefinger and makes a show of dropping it back on the floor. He steps into Daichi's space, taking the wet shirt from his hands and dropping that on the floor, too. "Good thing for you, I _am_ that smooth."

"If this were a movie, I would applaud," Kuroo says from behind them.

"What is it with you and lurking in doorways?" Daichi asks, without any heat. Suga crooks a finger at Kuroo, beckoning him forward, and then Daichi feels Kuroo's huge hands smooth over his back.

"I just like to watch," Kuroo says, wrapping his arms around Daichi, pulling him back into his chest, and resting his chin on Daichi's shoulder. Daichi can see out of the corner of his eyes as Kuroo looks Suga up and down. "Suga, did you know that you're naked?"

"I sure am," Suga says, looking at both of them expectantly as he settles back on the bed. "Did you know that you're both still wearing clothes?"

Daichi and Kuroo share a grin, and then get to work divesting themselves of their clothing as quickly as possible. Daichi is already shirtless, but he fumbles with his belt, so he and Kuroo both crawl onto the bed at the same time. Suga cups his hand around the back of Kuroo's neck and kisses him, open-mouthed, just for a couple of seconds. "You like to watch, you said? So watch," Suga says against Kuroo's mouth.

Daichi wouldn't mind watching, himself, but he doesn't protest when Suga pushes him down on his back and straddles his hips. Kuroo settles on his back next to Daichi, their shoulders the only point of contact between them. Suga leans over Daichi and kisses him, and it's somehow sweet and filthy at the same time. Daichi smooths a hand up Suga's side and lightly scratches his nails down Suga's spine. Suga moans into his mouth, and Daichi feels heat shoot through his body right to his hardening cock.

Kuroo moves around on the bed next to him, and Daichi pulls away from Suga to look. Kuroo's laying on his side now, facing them and propped up on one arm. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Kuroo says wryly. "I just wanted a better view."

"What, you're not gonna get popcorn for the show?" Daichi asks, but it comes out in a gasp because Suga starts kissing down his neck, past his collarbone and down to his chest.

"Nah, I think I'll be too preoccupied for snacks," Kuroo replies, taking his own cock in his hand. His pupils are blown, eyes almost completely black as he watches Suga take one of Daichi's nipples in his mouth and suck. Daichi's are probably the same, now that he thinks about it.

Suga continues kissing down Daichi's body, pausing to lick at the concavity by his hip bone. He breathes over Daichi's cock, and Daichi whines when Suga takes his cock in hand and licks over the tip. Kuroo shuffles next to him, laying his head on Daichi's shoulder, and they both look down from the same angle as Suga takes Daichi's cock into his mouth.

It's not fair, Daichi thinks, how _good_ Suga is at this. Suga slides up and down Daichi's cock, going a little deeper each time, stroking the base with one hand and holding down one of Daichi's hips with the other. Suga works Daichi's cock into his mouth, slowly, until Suga's lips meet the coarse hair at his base, and Daichi is buried down Suga's throat. Suga swallows once, then twice around the tip of Daichi's cock, and Kuroo pinches at his nipples and presses a wet kiss into the base of his neck, and Daichi knows he's a goner. He comes down Suga's throat, and Suga swallows it all down.

"That was almost embarrassingly fast," Kuroo says into Daichi's shoulder. Suga lets go of his cock with a slick _pop_ as he slides his mouth off, and he giggles into Daichi's hip bone.

"I can't help it if you're both just really hot," Daichi says, throwing an arm over his eyes. His breath is coming fast, still, and he feels sweaty and sticky behind his knees. "So when you think about it, it's your fault, really."

"I'm okay with that," Suga says, his voice a little hoarse. Daichi lifts his arm to take a peek, and Suga's mouth is red and slick; Suga licks his lips and smiles, like he was licking away something particularly tasty.

"C'mere, baby," Kuroo says, and Suga crawls between them again, laying down on his side and facing Kuroo with his back to Daichi. Daichi slots his chest against Suga's back and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. Suga's skin is warm all over, and Daichi wants to feel every inch of it.

This time, Daichi is the one propped up on an elbow to watch. He could really watch Suga and Kuroo kiss forever. A feeling he can't quite place blooms in his chest as he watches them grasp each other -- fondness, or contentment. Love, even. Whatever it is, he knows he's exactly where he's supposed to be, with Suga and Kuroo next to him.

Kuroo takes both his cock and Suga's in one of his giant hands and strokes them together. Suga clings to him, panting into Kuroo's neck, and Daichi reaches a hand down to Suga's side, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the soft skin there, as if to ground him and say _I've got you_. He can't quite reach any of Kuroo except for his head, so Daichi buries the fingers of his other hand in Kuroo's hair, and Kuroo pushes his head up into Daichi's hand, like a cat being petted. He probably doesn't even realize he's doing it, he's so intent on stroking his cock and Suga's, and Daichi files that away to tease him for later.

It hadn't taken Daichi long to come, and it doesn't take Suga or Kuroo that long, either. Suga spurts into Kuroo's hand with a shout, and Kuroo follows not long after. Daichi crawls down the bed as they get ahold of their breath and retrieves Suga's fallen towel from the floor. He wipes the come from Kuroo's hands, since Kuroo's too blissed out to do it himself. When he climbs back onto the bed, Suga pulls him into the middle of the bed, this time. Daichi buries his head in Kuroo's neck and Kuroo throws an arm over his waist. Suga settles behind him, their knees slotting together.

Kuroo is snoring into Daichi's hair just a couple of minutes later, and Suga is twitching a little bit as he falls asleep. The last thing Daichi thinks before drifting off to sleep himself is _I could get used to this_.


End file.
